


It's An Emergency, Whether The Vulcan Believes It Or Not!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Soothing Spock, Worried McCoy, plant problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A crisis involving Minthe leaves McCoy shaken and fearful.





	It's An Emergency, Whether The Vulcan Believes It Or Not!

Spock and McCoy sat reading in their quarters when McCoy suddenly tensed.

“Minthe just moved. I saw her out of the corner of my eye.”

“Perhaps a breeze--”

“A breeze?! We’re in deep space! Natural winds are millions of miles from here!” McCoy jumped up.

“Maybe it was a drop of water. Transpiration by plants is like our perspiring--”

“A leaf! Spock! She’s lost a leaf!”

“It is probably routine sloughing off, Leonard. We will ask Hikaru--”

“She’s dying! I just know it!”

“Leonard.”

Spock hoped that Minthe would not go into a dormant stage. McCoy would never survive it.


End file.
